Misery Song
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Rin will never get over Kazui but since hes met Akira its been getting better and he feels so much happier. He may even be falling in love...to bad big brother Shiki noticed. rated M for boyxboy adult themes, bondage and possible non con later
1. Truth or Dare

_**Rin **_

Tonight was peaceful and warm which was rare in Toshima and with all his frie...uh teammates around him it was pleasant. He couldn't use the F word yet it hurt too much to think about and it made him sick. He grabbed a yakiniku solid and some water sitting at a far edge of the building up on the ledge. "Child you're gonna fall someday doing that" Motomi warned pulling a cigarette from his pack. Rin stuck his tounge out and eyed Akira who turned to him with a bored look.

Rin smiled knowing Akira wasn't as emotionless as he output and took another bite of the yakiniku. The sunset had finally started to dull and Keisuke was snoring away on his side. Motomi got up from his place giving Rin's hair a ruffle and promising to return later leaving Akira and Rin to themselves. Akira attempted small talk but it just made Rin annoyed until he looked at Akira's face and glomped him to the ground. He really did like that smile...They ended up face to face and so close Rin could feel Akira's breath on him. The sun glinted off those grey eyes and made them more scary but Rin liked scary.

Rin hoped the sun hid his slight blush. "Do you feel awkward now...". Akira was quick to shove Rin up "No"!. Rin smiled not ready to give up the fun. "Whats with you Akira? What a killjoy". Akira looked a bit annoyed and tried to shove Rin off as he fell back on top of him. "Hey Rin, quit playing around"! Akira said closing his eyes in frustration. "Then how bout we get serious" Rin said playfully though he swore he saw Akira's eyes light up. "Don't mess around Rin get off" he pleaded.

Rin was going to mess around and lean in for a kiss when heard the yelling. "iki...Shiki's here"!..No not now. Why do you have to ruin everything. Rin got up off of Akira and felt the red anger fall over him. Shiki was here..He'd end this now. He heard Akira's steps behind him and ran faster. _Don't follow me please Akira I don't want you to see this..._ "He saw people running away from a certain alleyway and ran toward it. "Please be here...". He skidded to a stop in front of the dark reaching for his blades before a hand shot out of the dark and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him and causing him to thrash.

"LET GO"! He reached for his blades but hands trapped his in a steely grip and another went over his mouth. "Whoa kitty calm yourself" came a voice he recognized. It wasn't Shiki. "Don't cut him Gunji or I'll break you in two" he heard his older half-brother say silently and Gunji scoffed holding him tighter. Rin groaned in pain and leaned into Gunji to try and ease the pain as his eyes adjusted. " Shiki leaned on a wall a few inches away balancing his katana out on his palm and watching him silently.

"You never learn do you I thought you'd get the message after I killed Kazui...he can't have you". Rin thrashed and Shiki smiled at the ramblings he yelled into Gunji's palm and walked right in front of Rin. "Don't worry this wont take long and Gunji will keep you company till I come back". Rin felt tears in his eyes as he kicked out trying to land a hit on Shiki and did a few times but it didn't help what he was feeling. Shiki was going to kill Akira. "Don't cry" Shiki said in his usual emotionless monotone as he reached up wiping a few tears away from Rin's eyes. "It'll be over before you know it".

_"It'll be over before you know it"..._

The last thing he'd told Rin before he'd killed Kazui...He broke away from Gunji's hand around his mouth and yelled as Shiki turned to go. "DON'T ...don't you fucking dare Shiki". Shiki saw a line user and a familiar shock of silver hair stumble in the alley at the same time from different stand points and smiled as he heard Gunji shush Rin again and start to drag him away. He walked dow the long stretch of the alleyway and let his sword drop to his side eyeing the Line user and smiling at Akira who had started to walk toward the alley. "Oh I dare".

_Next chapter is going to be from Shiki's POV what did you guys think ?_


	2. Dogs Just Bark

_**Shiki **_

Killing the Line user was fast and easy. The katana went through him cleanly and came out with a silent wet slick sound. He stumbled forward towards Akira who didn't seem to notice Shiki yet. Akira looked disgusted taking a small step back and grimacing as the man fell to the ground dying in his own blood. Shiki took a moment to praise himself before coming forward taking his time to put Akira on edge and letting his heels click hard against the ground.

He saw Akira's eyes move back to the alleyway and narrow to a glare as he removed the tiny dagger from its sheath on the back of his hip. Shiki resisted the urge to smile. Akira was so ignorant to think he could win with that little peice of tin. He stopped a few feet from the boy setting his stance and watching Akira's features twist into an automatic defiance. What did Rin see in this one.

Akira brought the knife to his front in a silent challenge but Shiki kept himself from cracking any jokes at him yet. "You're that trash from before, huh"? Shiki jabbed trying to get Akira to do something stupid or rash so he could get this over with quickly. Akira just continued to glare and readied his little knife. Shiki brought forth his katana seeing Akira's eyes flash though it didn't seem like he was afraid. Well then...

Shiki jumped forward slashing the katana at Akira's middle as the brat jumped back quickly and glared at him readying his knife in a taunt but Shiki brushed it off bringing the katana forward again and meeting Akira's smaller blade. Akira pushed him away and Shiki saw his opening jabbing at Akira's side getting a solid strike and sending him flying back so he tumbled. Shiki tried to end it there but Akira blocked again with his knife almost expertly holding off the katana by sheer will with the blade of his knife.

Shiki narrowed his eyes slightly as he let up some. "Is that all you've got...". He was going to draw back but Akira reacted unexpectedly and came forward to slash at him with the knife yelling not to screw with him. Shiki smiled slightly hitting into his diaphragm and earning a grunt before spin kicking him into a window of a shop. Akira fell through lying limp on the ground. Shiki felt disappointed Kazui had put up more of a fight.

He pulled Akira up and slammed him into the wall. Shiki figured suffocation was a slow way to go and smiled as his grip around Akira's thin throat. "You still brandish your sword though you know you can't win". Akira raised the lade in question but Shiki just grabbed his wrist. _Give up already annoying brat _he thought to himself as he forced Akira to drop it.

Shiki squeezed at Akira's neck tighter and tighter and unconsciously rubbed a thumb over Akira's wrist still trapped tightly in his grip. Akira's hands had probably been on Rin ...or around him and that just didn't sit right with Shiki. Akira glared at him no longer struggling and demanded Shiki finish him off causing Shiki to frown and move in closer. "Trying to be pushy even though you're the loser. Dogs should be dogs and just bark".

Akira seemed to be trying to struggle but finding no strength to gripped Shiki's jacket lightly and Shiki smiled. "If you were to cry and beg for forgiveness, I may change my mind about killing you". Shiki was lying of course Akira was going to die but if Shiki told Rin that Akira begged for his life the helpless child would be even more distraut over Akira's passing. Akira was silent for a moment before he pushed Shiki away only to be slammed back into the wall.

Wrong move on Shiki's part because Akira came up and kicked him hard in the chest making him release him so he fell with a yelp before shooting back up...and falling back down. Shiki withheld a smile at that and watched. Akira glared at him grabbing the piece of tin again and pointing it as Shiki. Shiki mentally rolled his eyes as he once again cornered Akira ready to just end this before he stopped. The com in his ear crackled slightly. " Shikitty ...little kitty ..escaped..sort of". _That idiot..._

Shiki smiled and turned away from Akira with an undetectable sigh. "I'll play with you again when I feel like it" he said dismissively and walked to grab his katana before walking back down the alley.

ooooo

Gunji sat there scratching his head and staring at the chain he'd connected to the little blonde's wrist when Shiki walked next to him and sighed. "I thought I took care of the kitty but it ran away...". Shiki rolled his eyes and smacked Gunji upside the head with the side of the katana causing the other to growl. "Damn you Shikitty the old man already does that". Shiki glared at Gunji hating his idiocy. "He's got experience getting out of chains you idiot if you left him with his knifes and he has more than two he probably picked the lock". Shiki sighed walking away he had to talk to that creep of a man and his little pet anyways.

_Going to follow the original plot but with my own ending and scenes and meanings._


	3. Red

_**Rin**_

His left wrist was bruised and hurting a few scrapes from how hard he'd pulled at the iron that had encompassed it only a few hours before. Shiki had been right there! Rin slid down a wall clutching his injured wrist carefully and sighed. No wonder his brother looked down on his so easily. He nestled his head in his arms and felt himself drifting slowly...

_**Shiki **_

These streets were silent. That was good Shiki didn't need another headache. He walked slowly making sure to intimidate anyone peering at him from the rusted, cracked and dirty windows. The wind didn't dare stir at a time like this. It felt like the end of a storm peaceful and calm. Shiki liked this since it was rare in Toshima and he liked rare things. He passed quite a few establishment's he felt were open to everyone but him. He was the merciless killer everyone hated so much here Il Re...and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He passed several alleys and passages. He was so far away from his destination and he really didn't feel like walking so long but if he didn't he'd get crap for it later. He sighed running a hand across his blades holder. He needed a distraction to keep him from getting too bored. He passed another alley way darker than the others and gave it a quick glance like everything else in his path. Rusted windows, a few broken barrels, some broken line bottles a little gold sliver nothing interest...

He backtracked looking at the bit of gold. His eyes wouldn't adjust to the darkness so he walked forward in curiosity. He didn't fear the dark for everything in Toshima feared him so he walked without care to the object of curiosity and smiled. Oh the irony and the idiocy. Rin was layed out before him dead asleep probably worn out from struggling with Gunji. Shiki stood there frozen not because of fear though he was afraid of waking Rin up. The child was always a light sleeper. He didn't move because he didn't know what to do. He didn't have that idiot Gunji to drag Rin off and he had to get to the castle if he didn't want Kau after him.

Rin shifted in his sleep and Shiki looked around annoyed. Rin would get himself in trouble for sleeping here. He sighed and called into his com. " Gunji what are you up to". There was nothing for a moment and then static. "Cleaning after baddddd Kitty's". Shiki huffed and looked around one more time making sure no one would approach and no one was watching and took off his coat. Rin would probably know it was his but it was the best he could do for now. He layed it over the annoying brat and sighed taking up his sword out of its hold. He made a few slashes in the coat to make it look old and abused. No one would want it or disturb its resting place over Rin. Now if he could make it back before the kid woke up it would be even more fun.

_**Rin**_

Rin heard voices...alot of them. His body conditioning told him to sit up and run without looking back. He couldn't though when he went to stand he crumpled again. God he wasn't fully awake yet. He felt something slip off his shoulders and around his waist and he looked down with blurry eyes. It was dark black and long with a shiny surface. He didn't have time to think about it though he needed to get out of here. He saw the first shadows of humans lining the walls with the sunsets glow.

He got up a bit shakily and started to run. There was a clearing ahead that once he cleared he could make a straight shot for the neutral zone. If he found the old man he could probably rest somewhere soon. He tried to make it but an arm shot out from a building and clotheslined him to the ground where he gave a quiet yelp and tried to remember how to breathe. God that hurt..Someone was saying something to him but he still wasn't breathing right so he didn't pay attention.

Someone grabbed his forearms pulling him up and into them and he coughed finally getting some air and hoping this was someone he knew. "This ones kind of cute"...thats not someone he knew... He tried to pull his arms away and reach his knives but the other hidden in shadows of the alley wouldn't let him go. " Be gentle now Brisk " Said a voice from behind Rin as he struggled with who he guessed was 'Brisk'. "She looks like she might just be able to take you on".

Brisk huffed and pulled Rin's arms together being able to fit both in one hand and Rin started thrashing mumbling he wasn't a girl. Brisk wasn't to bright as he let Rin's arms go just to grab his waist and pull him to the bigger mans chest. "She can't do anything"... "_You can't do anything it's over and done with. Come Rin"... Dead bodies everywhere...Kazui's dead body. _Rin saw red and grabbed his dagger from his thigh slamming it into Brisk's ribcage waiting till he was released to go after the other figure who he kicked in the chest hard enough to send him into the clearing. "What...". Rin didn't give him any longer to talk slicing easily through his throat and glaring heatedly at the body.

He stood up slowly slightly enjoying the warmth of sundown. He hated this. Remembering and feeling like this. He snatched the tags off of both bodies and sighed. "There's so many of them" he whispered to himself. So many of these kinds of people in Toshima, so many memories, so many lies... "I can't buy more time..". He heard more footsteps from behind and looked that way annoyed. Did anyone else want to be turned into a carcass?

It was a group and a rugged looking one at that. They all had some form of weapon wether it be a crowbar, broken bottle or even a shiv. He rolled his eyes in boredom and turned to them a bit. "The hyena's have arrived, eh"? They all watched Rin smugly. He had seen that demeaning look before. In everyone's eyes at blaster, in Shiki's , even in Akira's when they'd first met. They didn't think Rin would be a challenge.

"Hey the previous guest hasn't checked out yet" One of them mentioned to the others obviously referring to Rin. They all smiled at each other. "There's nothing you'd want here missy" one of them jeered. "Leave it to the big boys to pick up the tags" another added and Rin could feel his hands tightening around his blades. He wasn't in the mood for this... but...tags were tags and even lowlys like this might have what he was looking for...and he didn't want to think about Shiki right now. He sighed and turned to them fully pulling his blades up and giving a smug smile back. "If you're going to be a distraction..I'll play with you a bit" Rin offered before shooting after them.


	4. Blackout

_**Shiki**_

By the time he reached the mansion he was thoroughly annoyed and ready to crack some skulls if anyone stood in his way. Luckly he got to his destination without conflict. Arbitro was waiting for him with Kau cuddling up to him. The disgusting little "pet" shriveled into his master as a black brief case hit the desk in front of him. Arbitro was quick to set him off to a nice looking couch to wait it out. Kau never did like Shiki and the feeling was mutual.

Shiki waited in silence waiting to be released from this place and from Arbitro's annoying glazed stare. It made him uncannily nervous for no reason but he was good at hiding it. Arbitro checked the case and confirmed that it was what he wanted much to Shiki's relief. He sighed quietly and began. "What happened with the matters we discussed". Both about Nicole and about Rin. That was the deal he had made with Arbitro when he saw his brother come to Toshima.

Shiki would do his mail work if Arbitro kept tabs on Nicole and kept Rin out of his sick collection as well as other's collections. That is why Rin had always been alone because Shiki wouldn't let anyone get near. Motori was out of his reach though and not all that much of a threat so he left Rin with one person to converse with. Motori's and Rin's relationship was built on business anyway and if need be easily breakable.

Arbitro shrugged and offered a small reply that nothing extraordinary had stood out or been out of place in other words he still had nothing on either Nicole or Rin. Shiki turned to leave warning Arbitro he should hurry with that but stopped before he went. He spotted Kau listening to them form a far corner and his eyes narrowed. That thing was revolting. Arbitro noticed his unease and made mock at him asking if there was anything wrong continuing to joust for a minute or two and throwing in a sexual pun before Shiki booked out of there.

He saw the dawn coming down on Toshima and figured he'd see if Rin was still there...even if not he had an idea how to find him. He found his way back to the alley slowly but stopped short at a clearing just before it and found he'd walked in on a massacre. There were quite a few bodies around all their tags missing. He smiled at the thin line over one's throat that matched a daggers blade. This was Rin's doing.

He walked up to the alley and even though he knew Rin wouldn't be there he had to check just in case. He sighed looking at the empty alley and the empty spot Rin had occupied and smirked noticing his coat wasn't there either...He reached into his own new coat and brought out a com putting it into his ear. "Gunji is Arbitro done with his 'festivities'". Gunji didn't respond for a minute but the com crackled and Gunji's annoying voice sounded. "Yep he killed one by accident and I gotta clean it up this sucks". Shiki turned off the com and put it back looking around quickly before putting two fingers one from each hand in his mouth and whistling loudly. Now all he had to do was wait.

He didn't for very long though. Kau came around the corner though cringing as he stepped on glass and when Shiki's smell hit him he tried to back away and run back to Arbitro but Shiki whipped his hand out grabbing onto the chain connected to Kau's collar. "Whoa there...I have a job for you"...

_**Rin**_

The tags in his hands were so heavy. He didn't even remember stumbling away from the fight but here he was walking down a random unknown street with the coat he wore dragging behind him slightly. He shrugged it off quickly and threw it to the side with a sigh stashing the tags into one of his pockets on his shorts next to his camera. He needed to get to a safepoint and rest for a while.

He turned his head stopping for a moment hearing a shattering bottle off in the distance at least a block away. He thought better of it and grabbed the coat again pulling it around himself and drawing both daggers under it. He kept walking and sighed shakily. How long had it been since he'd eaten something or even had some water. Two nights ago at the picnic he had with his friends...yes his friends. He stopped as he heard shuffling again and turned around too fast tripping on his feet.

He landed on the ground the coat lessening the impact and keeping out the glass on the ground. He closed his eyes for a moment in pain before he felt something move in between his legs and hang over him. He blinked his eyes open and shouted in surprise as he spotted Kau over him locking him in a weird position and reaching out to touch his face. He tried to move away but the coat had fallen from his shoulders to rest at his elbows effectively trapping his arms. "Kau ...get off".

His head was swimming and he felt shaky and as he tried to push Kau away the usually shy boy wouldn't budge. "Kau" someone else said and the boy scrambled away from Rin leaving him dazed and propped up on his elbows staring at a tall black blur. There was a tsking sound as the person approached. "Im so disappointed"...Shiki. Rin started to back away but Shiki stepped on the coat between his legs so he couldn't move any further and leaned down as Rin tried to free his arms but it was useless with the sleeves pulled so tight around him. Shiki smiled devilishly before his hand rushed forward and Rin blacked out.


	5. Going Under

_**Shiki**_

He walked slowly through Toshima glaring at anyone that looked his way. He was in a nuteral zone for the moment holding an unconcious Rin who was mostly hidden by his new jacket leaving Shiki without his signature so some people did not recognize him. They taunted and some jeered about him carrying around a dead body but Shiki ignored them. He was glared at and avoided but most of all they stared. Stared at the body in Shiki's arms and he knew what they were thinking.

"He's killed another" he heard from the side and whipped out his katana slashing through his throat. "So I have". No one came after him no one denied him access to the street as he walked without stopping till he got to that damned castle. Inu stuck to his side and when Shiki layed Rin down on a sofa before walking into Arbitro he curled up next to Rin instead of going into his master. Shiki could understand his discomfort at betraying the little blonde.

He walked in sighing low and meeting Arbitro's eyes. "Im guessing you've taken your prize". Shiki glared but didn't move. " It's not a win till I get him out of here and kill Nicole". Arbitro smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say just keep your side of our bargain or I might find quite a use for that little thing". Shiki's eyes tightened as did his grip on his sword. "I will hold my end...". Arbitro smiled wider as he walked away. Shiki would never get Rin out of here.

_**Rin**_

_Helpless..._

How else could Rin feel strapped tightly to a chair in a n empty room. He'd woken an hour earlier with a pounding headache and tingling hands from low circulation. Only his hands and waist were trapped thick leather bands that pinched at his skin and made him wince. He noticed with a heavy heart his blades had been taken from him and placed off to the side of the room clearly in view but so far from his grip.

He sighed as he leaned his head back on the chair closing his eyes and swallowing hard. How oh how do you get yourself into these things Rin. He was going to dive deeper into his thoughts to discover the answer but was stopped by hands wrapping around his throat and he blinked his eyes open quickly straining against the leather on instinct. Shiki stood there smiling holding onto his throat but not squeezing. There was no pressure but there was an underlying threat just like Shiki himself.

Rin said nothing just kept his eyes glued to Shiki's. He knew if he moved, spoke, looked away or in general did anything but look right back he'd get hurt. They used to play this dangerous game as children before they "got along" or so Rin thought before Shiki slaughtered all of his friends...

_Come on Rin get up. _

_It had to be midnight at least why was Shiki waking him now?_

_His brother took his wrist in a painful grip as Rin held onto his blanket stumbling as he was dragged behind unable to keep up with Shiki's faster walk. " Be quiet" He hissed angrily as Rin stumbled and Shiki gripped his wrist all the harder drawing a whimper from him and causing him to stop pulling back on his wrist. Shiki turned to glower at him and jerked Rin against him staring at the smaller one with livid anger. _

_ Neither moved and neither spoke Rin out of fear and Shiki out of intimidation. "Give me that" Shiki suddenly snapped grabbing the blanket and throwing to the side before turning around and dragging his brother again with a grip that felt like it could shatter the bones in the youngers wrist. "But...". Shiki didn't stop he just kept his pace and took his brother with him off into the unrelenting night._

Shiki was the first to speak. He always was. "You know I saw what you did in the clearing...facing that many at once in this tiny little body..I almost wonder how you managed to get out alive". Rin still said nothing. It wasn't his turn yet and they both knew. "but then I remember were related". Slowly hands removed from his throat and Shiki just stood in front of him waiting. Now it was Rin's turn. "Why am I here...". Keep it simple. Shiki seemed amused as he put his foot on the chair right in between Rin's legs making hims squirm. "Glad you asked" and he pushed the chair backwards.

Rin hadn't even known there was water behind him but there was and when it hit it was freezing. He felt it go over his head and most of his body making him tremble and breathe out a small shaky bubble of surprise. He didn't thrash knowing he should save his air but Shiki knew all his tricks and left him there under the water until he was kicking and scratching at the chair. He stopped for a moment ready to give when Shiki pulled the chair back up and sat in front of Rin on his haunches watching him breathe deep and cough out a bit of water.

This would continue for a while so Rin just focused on breathing until he couldn't anymore and finally let all his breath out. Mabey...if he didn't breathe this time and just sucked in water Shiki would stop...and he did he watched Rin for a second through the water watched him open his mouth and just start inhaling water though it was an accident. He grabbed the chair and shot it out of the water unbinding Rin and smacking him hard on the back so he'd cough it all up. Rin felt everything get fuzzy and numb like it did sometimes. He'd never liked water...what was his name again? Why was someone hitting him...

Shiki finally let him go when he started breathing in air and coughing out water at the same time and got up from the accumulated puddle of water. Rin looked up at the blurred figure with dull eyes wondering when he could just leave and Shiki stood in front of him. "What's your name". It was a simple question but Rin couldn't seem to find the answer and the person in front of him seemed pleased by his silence so he let it stay that way.

The other stood stepping out of the puddle and walking over opening a cabinet in the wall and took out what looked like a long cord with a piece of metal on the end. "We'll just make sure it stays that way...at least until this place goes to hell eh? Then we can leave Rin". Rin? Was that his name? He didn't much time to think about it as the other hit a button on the box and threw the piece of metal onto the puddle sending over 80 volts and 6 amps of electricity to Rin's already muddled brain.

_**Shiki**_

There was no scream to Rin's credit just a gasp of pain and twitching. Rin tensed up and continued to shake violently till he turned the power off. Rin takes a second to remember how to breathe but he always remembers this is not the first time Shiki has done this...but he hoped it was the last. Rin's eyes are dull and lifeless. When Shiki pulls him up from the floor he has to keep his younger brother from collapsing. Shiki couldn't look at him couldn't tell him that what he was doing was for the best because Rin wont hear him.


End file.
